harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Evanna Lynch
Evanna Patricia Lynch (Termonfeckin, 16 agosto 1991) è un'attrice irlandese nota per il ruolo di Luna Lovegood nei film della serie di Harry Potter. Biografia Evanna Patricia Lynch proviene da Termonfeckin, nella contea di Louth in Irlanda. Vive con il padre Donald, la madre Margherite, le sorelle maggiori Máiréad e Emily, e il fratello minore Patrick. Nel settembre 2006, Evanna frequentava il terzo anno al “Our Lady's College Greenhills”(il “College della Nostra Signora Greenhills”), una scuola cattolica, tutta femminile situata in Drogheda, Irlanda. La scuola elementare che ha frequentato è la Cartown National School. Ha di recente ammesso di aver sofferto di anoressia, e che proprio la recitazione l'ha aiutata a guarire. Evanna Lynch e Harry Potter L'attirice durante le riprese di Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Evanna Lynch adora la serie di Harry Potter, e secondo la sua famiglia ne è ossessionata. Quando era più piccola, Evanna ha scritto molte volte a J. K. Rowling e in una lettera ha espresso il suo desiderio di apparire in un film della saga cinematografica, ma ha dubitato che questo sarebbe potuto accadere perché veniva da “Termonfeckin, un paesino dove non succedeva mai niente di interessante”. Con sorpresa di Evanna, Rowling le rispose: “Non essere troppo dura con il tuo paese, ha un nome interessante! E poi anch'io provengo da un posto dove non succedeva mai niente”. Nel 2003, a 11 anni, si trovava in ospedale proprio nel giorno in cui Rowling avrebbe firmato copie di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice in una libreria a Londra. I suoi genitori chiesero un permesso, lo ottennero e lei riuscì a ritirare il libro in libreria. Adora così tanto la saga di Harry Potter da chiamare i suoi numerosi gatti come i personaggi della saga. La più famosa, senza dubbio, è Luna che ha avuto parecchi gattini e uno l'ha chiamato Dumbledore (Silente in italiano), e gli altri Lily e Alexander. Un altro gatto famoso, morto all'inizio del 2006, è Crookshanks (Grattastinchi in italiano) come il gatto di Hermione Granger. Carriera Attrice Dopo essere venuta a conoscenza delle audizioni per il ruolo di Luna Lovegood, Evanna realizzò con alcuni amici un videoclip che inviò poi alla Warner Brothers, senza però ricevere risposta. Allora Evanna, accompagnata dal padre, si presentò alle audizioni a Londra. Venne scelta il 2 febbraio 2006 (allora aveva quattordici anni) tra 15 000 aspiranti ed è entrata a far parte del cast di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice interpretando la stravagante Luna Lovegood. Come Tom Felton, per rispondere ai requisiti fisici del personaggio, ha dovuto tingersi i capelli, prima biondo scuro, passati al biondo ossigenato. Sul set Evanna Lynch ha fatto amicizia con tutti gli attori e soprattutto è entrata in buoni rapporti con Bonnie Wright (che interpreta Ginny Weasley), Scarlett Byrne (Pansy Parkinson), Katie Leung (Cho Chang), Afshan Azad (Padma Patil) e Emma Watson (Hermione Granger). Nell'ottobre 2011 si è trasferita per un paio di mesi a Los Angeles.1 Modella Nel 2008 Evanna ha fatto degli scatti per Katrin Thomas, mentre nel 2012 ne ha fatto un altro per Just Jared. Filmografia *''Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice'' (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix), regia di David Yates (2007) *''Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue'' (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), regia di David Yates (2009) *''Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1'' (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1), regia di David Yates (2010) *''Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2'' (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2), regia di David Yates (2011) *''Sinbad'' - serie TV, episodio 1x12 (2012) *''Monster Butler'', regia di Douglas Rath (2013) *''G.B.F., regia di Darren Stein (2013) *''My name is Emily, regia di Simon Fitzmaurice (2016) *''Danny and the Human Zoo'', regia di Destiny Ekaragha - film TV (2016) Premi Scream Awards *2009 - Vinto - Best Supporting Actress per Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue Young Artist Awards *2010 - Nomination - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Supporting Young Actress per Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue Collegamenti esterni *IMDB Evanna Lynch en:Evanna Lynchde:Evanna Lynches:Evanna Lynchfr:Evanna Lynchno:Evanna Lynchpl:Evanna Lynch Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP5 Categoria:Attori in HP6 Categoria:Attori in HP7 Categoria:Attori in HP8